Paper Mario Multifreeze
by barrylawn
Summary: Mario and Rocco have to stop the glaciation from taking over the multiverse. Can he make friends along the way to STOP IT?
1. The Great Freeze

Paper Mario Multifreeze

(A/N: Hi everyone I'm back from school and I improved my writing, letsado this!)

CHAPTER 1: The Great Freeze

Mario was resting at home one winter night. Luigi had business over in his mansion so he wasn't home with him. Because of this, Mario was cold since he was sleeping alone so he snuggled in with himself as tightly as he could.

"Wait a minute why am I so a cold?" thought Mario.

He looked outside and saw it was snowing REALLY hard!

"Oh that's a bad!"

Mario rushed to start a fire but the electricity had been frozen over! The snow built up in his home until he was buried...

_Wake up!_

Mario woke up in an unknown place. Actually, it was no place at all: it was a place of mere blueness. Only one thing was not blue, and it was the person in front of him!

"I said wake UP hippie" said the green rhinoceros.

"Who are you."

"I am Rocco, Ace Villager. I come from a different universe to tell you that your world is about to be frozen over by a mysterious evil."

"How do you know?"

"Because my world got all like that too."

"OH sorry to hear that."

"It's okay but anyway this has been happening in lots of worlds so we gotta go back in time to stop it from happening."

"How."

"Well apparently this calamity began because of something 100 years ago somewhere, we'll need to go back there to fix this."

"No I mean how do we time travel."

"Same way we can travel through WORLDS hippie."

"Oh."

Rocco snapped his fingers and he and Mario were in a cold world.

"Welcome to my home it's pretty cold right now but don't stay too long or it'll get even colder and you'll freeze."

"I'm used to that so whatever."

Mario and Rocco went to Tom Nook's house, who was selling warmth for unreasonable prices because he's an evil capitalist.

"Yes yes how can I help you" said Nook.

"Time machine please." said Rocco.

"Okay," said Nook and he went to grab the machine but then the wall BUSTED DOWN!

"Gahahahah I'll be taking that," said BOWSER? What is Bowser doing here?

Bowser did not answer and instead punched the time machine and the pieces disappeared.

"Okay we'll have to figure out what happened without that then" said Rocco.

"Danger, danger" said Nook. "There's a new world that's about to be frozen over!"

"Not AGAIN which one is it this time" said Rocco

"Pay me 1000 bells."

"For fuck's SAKE hippie!" said Rocco handing over the cash.

"Okay thank you it is the world at coordinated 10000 13413 41242"

"Okay let's go Mario."

"Why me"

"Because I went to get you for this."

"Oh right."

Rocco blasted the air with his portal gun and he and Mario stepped into the strange world.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Trouble With The Police

Chapter 2: Trouble With The Police

Mario and Rocco landed in London.

"Ah yes most excellent simply splendiferous we are in good ol London," said Rocco.

"You don't have to pretend to be a Brit really badly."

"Okay FINE. Hippie."

Mario and Rocco ran into a criminal so they beat him after learning how to fight (he needs to refresh himself a LOT).

"HEY!" shouted someone behind them. They turned around and saw an inspector in a green coat and a constable in purple behind him. They ran up to the criminal's body.

"WHO DID THAT?" shouted the constable.

"Wasn't me!" said Mario.

"Then who did it?!" shouted the inspector.

"Why are you so confused..." said a man from the alleyway. He came out, but Mario could not recognize him because his hat was covering his face. "Inspector Chelmey. I am once again disappointed by your sheer incompetence at law enforcement."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" shouted Chelmey.

"Then one who has slain the criminal must be here. And the criminal must be human. That leaves you and the constable, who have each other as alibis..." and here the man pointed at Mario. "...and YOU!"

"WHAT!" shouted Mario. "NO! I have an alibi too!"

"With who?"

"The green rhinoceros!" shouted Mario.

The police laughed and arrested Mario.

"Good luck getting outta this charge boyo," said Chelmey. "You won't even get a lawyer!"

"Yes he will," said someone and the door swung open. A silhouette was in the door frame and it soon became apparent that it was a man wearing blue clothes and has blond hair and glasses.

"Who are you," said Mario.

"Hi there. I guess I should probably introduce myself before we get started. My name's Storm. Storm Sente. I'm an undergraduate at the Femley School of Law. Or rather... I was. On the 15th of March 2019 was the triennual Femcon. That's the Femley Convention, that every law student goes to as well as every defense barrister in the country. Practically no exceptions. But, as luck would have it, my alarm clock decided to break down on me, that day of all days. Yeah, I know, it's an incredibly cliched way to start a story... but that's what happened. As it turns out, I was quite lucky. That morning... that morning... was what would since be referred to as the Femcon incident. It came without warning. An explosion at my university that left no survivors. If it weren't for my rubbishy alarm clock, I wouldn't be right here, would I? That wasn't all that happened that day. That was the day of the murder of Kathryn Davies, the day of the trial of Richard Kingsley, and the day of my first ever trial. Uh-huh. That definitely came without warning." said Storm.

(A/N: Storm Sente is the main character in this game called Acquittal Induction it's very good. I was not paid to say this, especially not by Kakkid.)

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to defend you, Mr. Mario. I know you did not do it."

"Thanks."

"I shall defend you in court in THE NEXT CHAPTER!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. The Great Turnabout

TURNABOUT SPLASH: CHAPTER 3: THE GREAT TURNABOUT

Storm steeled himself. He's going in.

He threw open the doors to the great courtroom, The Crown Court of London! He took his place to the right of the courtroom and the prosecutor was...

"So we meet again," said Mario.

"Yes," said the man with the hat and he finally pushed it up. "I am Professor Hershel Layton and I am prepared to throw you in jail for your crime of murder, Mr. Mario."

"Okay, court is in session," said the judge. "Please make your opening statement, Professor."

"Mr. Mario was on the street when he killed the criminal, Givmey Urmoney. He was attacked by the man, so he claims, but Mario attacked first. It is likely that his motive was to steal from him, since Mr. Urmoney steals from the rich and keeps it all to himself so naturally he himself would be very rich."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "However my client has no money on him!"

"That's because the incredibly talented Inspector Chelmey caught him red handed."

"Oh."

"Is there evidence proving his guilt?" said Sullivan.

"Well, no, but maybe the inspector can testify?"

"NO" said Mario. "I have a witness."

"Who."

"The defense wishes to cross examine my pet rhinoceros!"

"Sure bring Rocco to the stand." said Layton.

"WAIT A MINUTE..." said Mario.

"What," said Storm.

"That's-a-it, I must go!" Mario ran away.

"AH, COURT ATTENDANTS, SEIZE HIM!" shouted the judge.

But Mario was gone...

"Uh, okay, I guess I'll just prove his innocence then." said Storm.

Rocco came to the stand and told them that Mario was innocent so they declared him not guilty.

"Still, where did Mario go?" said Storm.

"I'm not sure hippie but I gotta find him, this place'll be covered in ice real soon."

"WAIT WHAT?" shouted Storm. "Okay, you must tell me everything."

Storm asked about the ice and Rocco told him everything he told Mario.

"Dear me, this is worrying." said Storm. "Okay, the first thing we should do is figure out what happened 100 years ago. TO THE LIBRARY!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Spirit Channeling

Storm and Rocco arrived at the library. The librarian was hesitant to let the rhinoceros in but as long as it didn't cause any chaos it would be fine.

"Okay hippie what're we looking for"

"Information on stuff that happened 100 years ago."

Storm pulled out a history book and went to the 1900 section.

"Okay according to this a great scientist once worked on a freezing machine in 1910, think it's relevant?"

"Probably."

"We ought to talk to this scientist."

"HOW, he's DEAD."

"Hmm..." Storm thought, before pulling up his phone. "Hey Phoenix can you get over here we need your help."

About an hour later a jet landed outside the library and three people stepped out. They were: Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth and Maya Fey.

"Hey Storm my buddy how's law?"

"Pretty shit. Anyway I need Maya to channel this old guy, since she's a spirit medium and can channel the dead." He pulled out the book and showed Maya the photo of the scientist and his name.

"Only if you buy me a burger later."

"Deal."

Maya put her hands together and said a prayer, then slowly closed her eyes...

...and suddenly opened them again, smiling.

"Okay Storm let's go get burgers!"

"...Um, Maya," Phoenix sweated. "You didn't do anything."

"I didn't?!"

"Ha, I knew spirit mediums were fraudulent." scoffed Edgeworth.

"Shut up Edgeworth you chess obsessed pseudo intellect," said Phoenix.

"Anyway we must figure out how Maya couldn't channel the scientist's soul," said Storm.

"Maybe the book lied about his name?" said Rocco.

"No, look, his birth certificate is included in the book, it can't be fake."

"Then maybe the photo doesn't actually belong to him."

"But he's world-famous, how could he have lied about that?"

"Then maybe he's NOT DEAD. Actually no that's stupid forget I said anything."

"Wait," said Maya. "That could actually be it. I wouldn't be able to channel someone's dead soul if they're not dead."

"Huh, that makes sense," said Storm. "So Mr. Madd Mann probably still exists somewhere here?"

"That would be most likely," said Phoenix. "But who would have connections to someone like that?"

"Phoenix, my old friend, is that not obvious?" said Layton, who stepped into the library.

"YOU!" shouted Storm.

"Mr. Sente, excellent work in court today. But now is the time for action. We must head to the person who would most likely have connections to a mad scientist."

"And who's that?" asked Phoenix.

"Who else, Phoenix," said Layton, smiling, "...but the maddest man we know?"

WHO IS THE MADDEST MAN THEY KNOW? TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Meanwhile at Mario

EPISODE 5: MEANWHILE AT MARIO

MARIO'S POV:

"I'm-a-tired. Haaaaawwwwww..." Mario yawned then fell asleep. Then we woke up when someone kicked him awake.

"Hey ya can't sleep on the path like that."

"I miss home already," moaned Mario. "Wait aren't you that guy who arrested me?"

"Oh, er, sorry bout that." said the constable. "I'm Barton."

"I'm Mario."

"I know, I did arrest you after all."

"Wanna get some sleep?"

"Sure, it's been a long day."

"Okay, let's head to the nearest lodging and sleep." So they went down the road to a five star hotel with a magnificent fountain and-

"Wait a minute how're we gonna afford a place like this?" said Barton.

"Relax, beating up Bowser's minions makes me all the dough imaginable this is like buying a bottle of wine."

"You really didn't have a motive for killing Urmoney, huh..."

Mario and Barton checked into the hotel. There was only one room with one bed but they took it.

"So uh we sleepin together?" asked Barton.

"Unless you wanna sleep on the floor, which you said we can't do."

"Damn."

Mario and Barton went to sleep in the bed, only for bars to rise from the floor with a CLANG.

"What a happened?" said Mario.

"Heh..." laughed the hotel manager who came into the room. "Now we've got you Mario and... you."

"YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME?"

"Yes."

"WHY"

"Cuz you're gay."

"WHAT" said Mario. "Oh wait a did sleep with him but that's homophobic I'm gonna KILL you."

"Try it." grinned the villain.

"Okay." said Mario and he turned 90 degrees and slipped through the bars.

"AH, SHIT!" shouted the evil hotel manager. "Boys, attack!"

In that moment, ninjas emerged from the wardrobe and under the bed and chairs and tables and they attacked Mario, but he fought back with his hammer.

"STOP," shouted the ninja leader, and Mario turned to see a sword at Barton's neck.

"You have fought well, Master Mario, but if you wish to see the death of your lover come and fight me."

Mario grabbed his hammer and attacked the ninja leader because he was bluffing.

"Now for you, manager!" Mario glared at the hotel manager, who was shivering in the corner, scared for his life.

"I-I'm sorry I admit I am a bad man and I will atone for my crimes in-"

In that moment Mario got hit in the face. He turned to expect a ninja but it was BARTON.

"Mario... you really don't care about me after all!" Barton shouted.

"NO NO BARTON I'M SORRY I-"

Barton slapped Mario again. There was no forgiving what Mario had done to him. He slapped and punched and Mario died. Barton sighed in relief, then realized the ninjas were getting up.

"Wait maybe that was a bad idea."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP" shouted Mario.

NORMAL POV:

"Let us away to the maddest man we know!" said Layton.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. The Story Unfolds

CHAPTER 6: THE STORY UNFOLDS

"And thus the guests finally made their appearance..." the old man wrote, before turning around to see his guests and he closed his book. "I welcome you back to Labyrinthia, Professor Layton and his friend whose name I forget."

"Hey, it's PHOENIX WRIGHT, I was literally the town hero back in the magic days!" shouted Phoenix.

"Calm down Nick," said Maya. "Hi there Storyteller we hear you're a mad lad and probably have connections to this mad man we're looking for."

"Ho. I see you have a refined taste in mad men. Very well. If I cannot help you immediately, I shall invest billions into ensuring you get what you have come for soon enough."

"Excellent," said Storm. "We're looking for the scientist known as Madd Mann."

"I do not know anyone of that name."

"Wellllllll that figures," said Maya. "He IS like 200 years old or something."

"WAIT," said Rocco. "My hypersensitive sense of smell is picking something up."

"Hypersensitive smell?" asked Edgeworth. "Well you ARE an animal I suppose."

Rocco sniffed the floor and eventually bonked his head on a door. The door had a big silver lock on it.

"What's behind there?" asked Storm.

"I don't know, it's been there ever since I was born but I've never been back there, the key belongs to a wealthy landlord who passed away several years ago." said the Storyteller.

"Odd..." said Storm, deciding to keep a note of this. "Anyway cmon boy let's go."

Rocco went to follow Storm out but he tripped over something. He fell flat on the floor and the floor bent downwards.

"ROCCO, YOU PUT A DENT IN THE FLOOR!"

"Sorry hippie." grunted Rocco, but then he tripped again and fell through the floor.

Storm ran to where Rocco fell and saw that that dent he made was actually a button that unlocked a hidden door in the floor.

"ROCCOOOOO ARE YOU OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Yes hippie I'm fine, come on down."

Storm and the others climbed down into the passage. It was a very dusty passage, but there disturbances.

"Someone has been here recently," said Storm. Everyone looked at the Storyteller.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't know this was here."

They went down the hall for a bit until they finally found a glowing light. They all peeked around the corner and saw a big shelled monster.

"Oh shit it's Bowser," said Rocco.

"You know that guy?" said Maya.

"Yeah, he's the guy who destroyed Tom Nook's time machine."

"Wow, we needed that," said Storm.

"Shhh, guys can we please just listen," said Edgeworth.

"Gahahahahah gereererrer garargregerrr erregarrrr,"

"God I can't understand a word of this," said Rocco.

"SHHH, someone else is about to speak," said Edgeworth.

"Yes milord we have contained Mario within Hotel Dusk and shall execute him shortly."

"HOTEL DUSK?!" shouted Phoenix, which alerted Bowser and the minion to their presence.

"Aw shit sorry man I didn't mean to eavesdr-" Phoenix tried to excuse himself only to have his hair burned off!"

"GRAARRRGRARGR GARRR GARRR" shouted Bowser!"

"What?" said the minion.

Bowser cleared his throat.

"Arrest all of them."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Solution

CHAPTER 7: THE SOLUTION

At Bowser's command, a bunch of ninjas came out from under all of the furniture and surrounded Storm and the others.

"DIE." shouted Bowser and the ninjas jumped onto the group with their swords swinging everywhere. Storm screamed, not wanting to die, but then nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the ninjas struggling against knights in shining armor!

"What where did these brave men come from?" said Storm, and he turned and saw the Storyteller writing savagely in his book.

"Ho. Did you forget, Bowser?" said Storyteller. "In Labyrinthia, it is I who writes the Story and controls the magic!"

The Storyteller wrote a story about how the knights swiftly decapitated the ninjas and they did so. Bowser was stunned. Just how could his men be defeated with such ease?

"Go," said the Storyteller to his friends, "and find Mario. I shall hold off this villain."

Storm and co nodded and ran off.

"Gwaaargh, it is all in vain," said Bowser. "This world shall be covered in ice very soon!"

"Well," said Storyteller. "We must make sure you at least suffer defeat before then!"

MARIO'S POV:

Mario woke up in a dungeon cell.

"Wakey wakey, fat man," laughed the ninja. "You shall be executed shortly so stay where you are."

The ninja then left, so Mario turned 90 degrees and walked through the bars.

"They're not getting any smarter," said Mario. He then walked through the door, grabbed the hammer that got confiscated and beat up a bunch of ninjas with it.

"Stop it you bully" shouted the ninjas, but Mario did not stop. At least, not until someone stole his hammer and knocked him out with it.

"OW, who did that?" shouted Mario. He turned and saw it was Popple who stole his hammer.

"Yeah see I have stolen your hammer see?" laughed Popple.

"POPPLE," shouted Mario. "You're working with the evil hotel manager?"

"Yeah he payed me a hundred bucks to stop you if you escaped!"

"Wow I guess they really are getting smarter then."

Popple hung the hammer over Mario's head.

"Goodbye, sir."

But then Popple fell to the floor, because Barton was standing there.

"You shall not kill Mario!" shouted Barton.

"BARTON, I thought you hated me!"

"I did, but then I saw you trying to save me just now and I realized how wrong I was I love you very much Mario."

Mario did not know what to say, for despite the accusations he was not actually gay but he decided it would be best to play along so as to not hurt his feelings. However just as things were getting physical the hotel manager came running in with an army of gunmen.

"Aghghghhhhhhh the gayness is killing me!" choked the hotel manager clutching his neck and scrambling on the floor. "Guys stop them from doing gay before it gets me to choke on my sick!"

The gunmen surrounded Mario and Barton pointing their guns at them. Mario closed his eyes and heard gunshots. But they were not dead. He opened his eyes and saw the gunmen were lying on the floor.

"WHO DO THIS" shouted the hotel manager, before getting kicked in the back of the head by Storm Sente!

"Storm you came for us!"

"Yes Mario, and I've got all our friends too!"

Storm grabbed Mario and Barton and ran out with them.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you Storm," said Mario.

"Don't mention it, but now we've got to stop the glaciation from freezing London somehow..."

"Ah, yes, I believe I can help," said Tom Nook. "I can keep people warm if they are willing to spare a few bells..."

"I have a better idea," said a voice, and they turned and saw it was the Storyteller, dragging Bowser along by the tail.

LATER...

"GWAAAAAARGH" shouted Bowser as he spat fire. He wasn't burning anyone or anything, however, but the environment.

"Do you see, Storm?" said Storyteller. "By using Bowser as an infinite source of fire, he shall keep London warm forever."

"But what if Bowser stops doing that to freeze us, or if he runs out of breath and dies or something?"

"No need to worry, I've written the story in such a way to prevent that from ever happening, he has an infinite amount of breath."

"Ah, good idea," said Mario.

"And so, ladies and gentlemen, London has been saved from a grave calamity by these foreign strangers." said the mayor of London. "Thank you very much to Storm Sente, Mario, Rocco, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, Storyteller and of course Professor Hershel Layton."

Everyone cheered and began their celebrations, but there was one man who was not so eager. Storm saw Mario standing with his back turned to them.

"Mario are you okay?" said Storm.

"What's the matter hippie," said Rocco.

"Mr. Sente..." said Mario, and he turned to face Storm, with a dark expression on his face, "it seems you people are not who I thought you to be."

"WHAT?" shouted Storm, surprised at this remark. Storm's a great man, what could be wrong with him? However, Mario shook his head and walked into the darkness.

To be continued...


	8. Great Revival

CHAPTER 8: Great Revival

"I can't believe Mario has left us!" said Rocco.

"We'll have to do without him," said Storm. "Anyway guys shouldn't we be working towards speaking to Madd Mann?"

"Oh yeah, we did come all this way for that," said Phoenix.

"But how do we talk to him if I can't channel his spirit?" said Maya.

"Edgeworth, you're good at great revivals, think we can revive this guy?"

"Potentially. If Maya is not a fraud then the natural assumption from all of this is that he is not dead. But then where is he now?"

"Maybe he was frozen in ice," said Layton.

"Ah, good idea," said Edgeworth. "But is there anywhere in London that could freeze a person?"

"No..." said Storm. "...but what about a place that is already covered in ice?"

"AH, I SEE," said Rocco. "Madd Mann must be in Mario World because it's covered in ice! The only problem is how to get there, as Mario is gone so he can't make a portal there for us."

"Oh I know," said Maya. "How about I channel a dead person from Mario World, then you guys can tell them to make a portal from Mario World to Phoenix Wright World!"

"How, don't you need a face and name to channel someone?"

"I've played Paper Mario, I know what boos look like," smiled Maya, then she put her hands together and turned into a green boo.

"EEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEEHEEEEEE WHO DARES SUMMON LADY BOW?" cackled Bow.

"Yes hello, we need you to make a portal from Mario World to this exact location in Professor Layton World," said Layton.

"Wait is it Phoenix World or Layton World?" asked Rocco.

"It's Acquittal World," said Storm.

"Logically speaking it is Gyakuten Kenji World," said Edgeworth.

"Shut up Edgeworth nobody liked your games," said Phoenix.

"And why should I help you," Bow cut in before an argument ensued between the gentlemen.

"We're friends with Mario, and you were his partner as of Chapter 3 in Paper Mario for Nintendo 64 so that makes us friends of your friend."

"How do you know that?" asked Phoenix.

"B-Because I know everything, that's why," said Edgeworth going red.

"Hm, very well." said Bow and she turned back into Maya, then a portal appeared beside her.

"Sweet, let's go to Super Mario World!" she shouted, jumping in.

"Objectively, Mario 3 is better," muttered Edgeworth, but not loud enough for Wright to hear. They all followed Maya into the portal.

===MARIO WORLD===

"Brrrr oh god it's cold as fuck," said Phoenix.

"Then you should've brought a jacket," said Edgeworth, smirking.

"I dunno hippie even I'm cold and I'm a rhinoceros," said Rocco.

They gathered around a campfire given to them by Nook Inc. and tried to get warm.

"Nick, I'm hungry," said Maya.

"You can have a burger later," said Phoenix.

"But Storm was supposed to get me that and he hasn't yet!"

"Ugh you people are so annoying, fine, I'll go get us some fish," said Rocco and he grabbed his fishing pole and went to a river. He broke the ice and it turned into water, then he cast his lure into the water. He spent the next few minutes catching small fish before eventually he got a heavy tug.

"Ohhh that's a big one!" shouted Rocco and he fought with the pole until eventually he pulled out a big block of ice! Rocco was annoyed he spent all that time just for a big block of ice but then he got startled when he looked inside and saw someone was in there!

"Guys guys I caught a person!" shouted Rocco.

Rocco and the others heated the ice up and out came a purple mushroom.

"Who are you," said Phoenix.

The mushroom responded with words that Phoenix did not understand.

"Huh, he must be Japanese," said Maya.

"Do you know Japanese Maya?" said Phoenix.

"Not much."

"But your clothes..."

"Don't worry I'm fluent," said Storm.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. IGIARI, and such." Storm smiled at his expert knowledge and began talking to the mushroom in Japanese.

"What does igiari mean?" asked Maya.

"I disagree," said Edgeworth.

"How do you know?"

"S-STOP ASKING QUESTIONS WRIGHT!"

A few hours later Storm stopped talking to the Japanese mushroom.

"He says he's a shroob and that we better cooperate or he'll murder us with his alien technology."

"Oh," said Edgeworth. "In that case I'm sorry Mr. Shroob but I must arrest you for death threats."

Edgeworth handcuffed the shroob and confiscated the technology.

"What does this machine do anyway?" thought Maya and she pressed a button.

"MAYA NOOOOOO" screamed Phoenix covering his head in his hands.

"It's okay Nick it didn't explode it's telling us to go that way," Maya read the machine which was a tracking device telling them to go to the hill.

"Maya I don't want to go somewhere an evil alien tells us to."

"Don't be racist Nick let's go!"

Maya ran into the hill before the others could object, and basically everyone else has objections, except Rocco.

Before they could follow, however, the hill STOOD UP!

"WHAT, HILLS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE" screamed Phoenix. They all ran away but then Storm got stepped on by the hill.

"STORM, NOOOOOO!" shouted everyone.

to be continued...


	9. Danger

CHAPTER 9: DANGER

"Danger danger Storm is dead," said the emoglobins inside Storm's body.

"Not on my watch," said the purple emoglobin.

===OUTSIDE===

Phoenix, Rocco and the others were crying at the feet of the hill.

"Please Storm come back to life you didn't deserve this," they cried. Then the ground shook and Storm was alive, and he was BIG!

"I'd like to know the sciences behind this," Storm's big voice boomed across the world. He turned and saw the hill approach him and it slapped him in the face.

"Storm you must fight it do you need me to teach you how to fight like a giant?" shouted Edgeworth.

"What no what kind of kid do you think I am," said Storm and he crushed Edgeworth for his insult, then Edgeworth became big too.

"Woooow, Professor, step on me!" said Phoenix.

"No, that's weird!" said Layton but he grabbed his foot and slammed it onto his face, but nothing happened.

Meanwhile Storm picked up Edgeworth's giant body and threw it at the hill and it skidded and slipped on the snow. Then it stood up and pushed its arms in front of it and it thrusted towards Storm like a rocket, but then Edgeworth grabbed his cravat and swung it like a baseball bat the the arm flew into space!

Then Storm stepped on the hill.

"WAIT NO YOU IDIOT THAT'LL JUST MAKE IT BIGGER!" shouted Edgeworth.

"No it's okay look it's dead."

"Oh phew," said Edgeworth then they both returned to normal size.

Phoenix ran into the hill to look for Maya.

"MAYA ARE YOU OKAY?" he shouted.

A figure appeared in the doorway and out stepped Maya.

"That was fun!"

"God dammit Maya." said Phoenix. "So what was in there?"

"Crazy stuff, come on Nick come in and look!"

The others followed Maya into the hill and they found a weird set of machinery.

"What's all this for?" said Phoenix.

"It appears this hill is used to store stuff in ice, like our Japanese friend here," Edgeworth patted the shroob who growled at him in response.

"They walked through the hall and saw people trapped in ice."

"Do you think one of these guys is Madd Mann?" said Storm.

"That's likely. If Madd Mann were trapped in ice, it would explain both why Maya wasn't able to channel him and how he would be able to be alive today."

"So let's free him!"

"Good idea."

"Hey Nick what does this button do?" said Maya pressing a big red button.

"Maya stop pressing random buttons!" shouted Phoenix fearing for his life once again. Fortunately, all it did was turn off the lights in one section of the freezers. The ice in the freezer slowly melted, and they immediately took interest in the oldest person there, who also looked like a scientist.

"MADD MANN IS THAT YOU?" shouted Storm.

"My ears! Me hearing ain't what it used to be," said Madd.

"Oh sorry."

"Ooh me is this the future, greetings futurelings I am Madd Mann and I a-"

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA thank you all for tying up this loose end," said a voice then Bowser came through the ceiling.

"Bowser I thought the Storyteller ensured you wouldn't return!"

"Yeah but one of my best koopas came and tore the page out of his Story so now I'm free and London is FROZEN gahahaha!"

"Your shit taste in movies aside you don't belong here so we're gonna have to kill you now that you're useless," said Phoenix.

"Not today Phoenix, for I have a great Story written about me," laughed Bowser, then he punched everyone in the face one by one and grabbed Madd Mann and ran away.

"Agghh, we've got to stop that guy," said Phoenix.

"Wait look there's a letter on the floor," said Storm, picking it up. "It says: Dear Phoenix if you come after me I shall murder your loved ones. What could that mean?"

"Wait a minute he took Edgeworth Maya and the Professor too oh NO!" shouted Phoenix.

"Why are you so bad at taking care of your friends hippie?" grunted Rocco.

"Regardless we shall not stop because of this 'cause they'd die anyway, how do we get to Bowser's Castle unnoticed."

Storm, Phoenix and Rocco pondered this for a while but they were not smart enough to come up with a way to save their friends.

"It seems you people need the help of a Great Detective," said someone from inside the freezer. Storm, Phoenix and Rocco turned to it ready to fight, but they saw two friendly looking people step out from the ice. One, a Japanese man wearing blue English clothes, the other a British man dressed in a coat and hat of a 20th century detective. Phoenix immediately recognized them.

"This can't be... I've seen you two somewhere before... but how can it be?"

"Who're you?" said the guy in black only to be stopped by a big hug from Phoenix.

"You're my great great grandfather, Ryuunosuke Naruhodou!"

To be continued!


	10. The Adventure of the Great Master Part 1

CHAPTER 10: THE ADVENTURE OF THE GREAT MASTER (PART 1)

_"Holmes me pal, it appears this village is covered in a thick layer of ice," I said._

_My friend chuckled and shook his head in a condescending manner._

_"Watson my good fellow, that is the trick that you have so foolishly been deceived by. Snap. What you thought was snow was actually grass painted white."_

_I looked again, and so it was. It truly was the grassiest snow I had ever seen._

===ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO===

Ryuunosuke got off the boat and went to 221B Baker Street.

"Hellooooooo, is Sherlock Homes holme?" said Ryuu. "Wait I think I got that backwards."

"ZZZZVARRI!"

Ryuu jumped back in surprise as the door swung open but noone was there. Then Holmes came out from behind the door.

"Are you surprised, Mr. Naruhodo? I have mastered the arts of... MAGIC!" said Holmes and he swung a magic wand.

"Uhhh couldn't you have just pulled the door from behind without me seeing you?"

"...Well then how did MASTER do it?"

"Who's Maste-"

Before Ryuu could finish, the Great Master Flier was added to his court record by Holmes.

"The Great Master: Prepare to watch the greatest magic show you'll ever see." said Ryuu.

"Yes and he's performing again tonight, we've got to go."

"But why would you want to watch the same magic show twice?"

"BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO EXPOSE THE TRUTH THAT'S WHY!"

"Ugh Holmes that's like telling kids that Santa's not real. And proving it too."

"Shut UP, Mr. Naruhodo, gather your evidence we're solving this mystery and taking this man down tonight!"

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK went the clock that appeared on the screen and it sped through the day until it was 9PM.

"WELCOME, BOYS AND GIRLS, TO THE GREAT MASTER'S MAGIC SHOW!" announced the man in a black hat and a mask standing who descended from the roof. He took off his hat and pulled out a rabbit and then he put his hand over it and it FROZE! However, before he could do any more...

"OBJECTION" shouted a voice and it was SHERLOCK HOLMES! "There is no magic here, I will prove that you have been conning people by performing tricks with two deductions. My first deduction is about your descent. My second deduction is about that frozen rabbit."

"And how might you go about doing that?" said Master.

"Like this," said Holmes and he put his pipe in his mouth.

===REASONING START===

TOPIC 1: DESCENT

"Now then Mr. Master, that was quite an entrance you made. SNAP - you fell from the roof. How did you do this so delicately? Clearly the answer lies in the tree out the window."

Master looked outside at the tree.

"What about it?"

"You see, Mr. Master on that tree is a bird's nest. You used something from that tree... specifically from the bird's nest."

"Like what?"

"Like... the bird itself. You snatched the bird away from it's home and forced it to fly you up to the roof. Then it simply gently descended and you made it look like you were falling. Thus is my first conclusion: you used a bird to pretend to fly! I used to go birdwatching when I was a kid. It was boring."

CONCLUSION 1: USED A BIRD

TOPIC 2: FROZEN RABBIT

"What's that in your hand by the way? A rather fluffy fellow he was, but now he is made of solid ice. However, can one really say that that is the same rabbit you had before? The thing that will tell us is that photograph on the wall." said Holmes.

"Eh?"

"Yes this is a picture of a rabbit, as you can see it is brown, but the one in your hand is blue."

"But that's becau-"

"Clearly this rabbit in the photograph means much to you, so I doubt you would bring another. But just who is this frozen fellow? The answer lies in the museum next to the tree out the window. This museum has lots of famous sculptures like The Thinker and The Speaker but what it does not have is... The Rabbit. That is the identity of this mysterious object in your hand: a sculpture you stole from the museum!"

CONCLUSION 2: STOLEN SCULPTURE

"And that was Sherlock Holmes' theater of logic and reasoning!"

"Hey Holmes," said Ryuu.

"What is it Mr. Naruhodo?"

"How can people use birds to fly?"

"Well if we can fly with big heaps of metal surely we can fly with feathers, right?"

"And what about the rabbit thing? Wasn't it brown before it turned to ice? You didn't even explain that part."

"Well fine Mr. Naruhodo since you're so smart go figure it out for me."

"Okay."

===REVIEW START===

TOPIC 1: DESCENT

"Now then Mr. Master, that was quite an entrance you made. SNAP - you fell from the roof. How did you do this so delicately? Clearly the answer lies in the tree out the window."

Ryuu looked out the window and saw a rope and pointed out that.

"Clearly the answer lies in the rope out the window." said Ryuu

"Yes exactly, you must have used that to climb up, but how did you get down so gently? The answer to THAT lies... in the tree." said Holmes.

"What about it?" said Master.

"You see, Mr. Master on that tree is a bird's nest. You used something from that tree... specifically from the bird's nest."

"(He's really desperate to get that tree involved, huh.)" thought Ryuu, then he noticed there was something on Master's back.

"TAKE THAT! You used something in here... specifically that parachute!"

"Exactly! This parachute is made of black material so noone could actually see it in this darkness. My first conclusion is that you climbed up to the roof on a rope and parachuted down!" said Holmes.

CONCLUSION 1: What he said

TOPIC 2: FROZEN RABBIT

"What's that in your hand by the way? A rather fluffy fellow he was, but now he is made of solid ice. However, can one really say that that is the same rabbit you had before? The thing that will tell us is that photograph on the wall." said Holmes.

"(Okay Holmes basically didn't explain any of this so I gotta solve it all on my own,)" thought Ryuu, then he noticed a tuft of the rabbit's tail was twitching.

"TAKE THAT! The thing that will tell us is the rabbit's tail," said Ryuu.

"Yes of course! It is brown, just like the one in that photograph, so this must be the same rabbit as before. Which means I guess it's not a stolen sculpture after all. But then how did it end up in this state? The answer lies... in the blue paint." said Holmes.

"I don't even want to know where you're taking this one," said Ryuu. "The point is this rabbit isn't from the museum therefore there's got to be a way to explain how he became all blue and frozen like this..."

Ryuu looked in Master's pocket and found that the magic wand was glowing blue and was very cold.

"TAKE THAT! But then how did it end up in this state? The answer lies... in the blue magic wand."

"Yes. It's glowing blue, like magic was just cast from it. Master..."

Holmes and Ryuu snapped their fingers and pointed at the magician, "you are a WIZARD!"

"...I-I'm not..."

"Spit it out."

"I'm not a wizard..."

Master threw off his mask and revealed he was actually...

"...I'm Harry."

"Who's Harry?"

"Harry Potter, I came here through time travel from Hogwarts to assassinate everyone named "Wright" so I could stop my evil enemy Phoenix Wright from ever being born."

"WAIT," said Ryuu. "My son changed his last name to Wright recently!"

"AHA," said Harry. "Japanese ancestry, of course, you must be Phoenix Wright's great grandfather! I shall murder you just for your blood ties alone!"

Harry waved his magic wand but Holmes jumped in the way, and he froze!

"NOOOOO, HOLMES!" shouted Ryuu.

"You're next," said Harry, but before he could freeze Ryuu, a giant car ran him over.

"Ryuu, get in," shouted the old man, and he took Holmes' statue and took it and Ryuu into the car and sped away, with Harry cursing behind them.

To be continued...


	11. The Adventure of the Great Master Part 2

CHAPTER 11: THE ADVENTURE OF THE GREAT MASTER (PART 2)

Ryuu woke up in a horse-drawn wagon next to the frozen Sherlock Holmes. The old man who saved him was driving the horses in the front.

"Exc-"

"Shut the fuck up I'm concentrating."

"Why are we going up the mountains?"

"Jesus man I said shut the fuck up," said the old guy. "What do you want?"

"I just asked." said Ryuunosuke.

"Oh. Well, that's where me home is, up in the mountains."

"Isn't that cold?"

"Bah, everywhere will be cold if I don't live up there."

Ryuu did not understand what he meant by this but he simply nodded.

"So-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay fine, Jesus."

Ryuu sat in the back and twiddled his thumbs for a while. He stared into Holmes' eyes. His affection for this man was, quite deep to say the least, though he'd be ashamed to admit it, especially not after Holmes saw him getting busy in the red lights just a couple of years ago. But that's besides the point, or perhaps not, for within Holmes' frozen eyes Ryuu foresaw a future where he and his son could live happily with this man at Baker Street... wait he's frozen solid, that's probably an issue.

BAM!

"WOAAAAH" screamed Ryuu as the wagon did a 180. He climbed out, dragging the Holmes statue behind him, then he saw Harry riding a horse to catch up with them.

"WHAT?" shouted the old man. "HOW DID YOU CATCH UP WITH US?"

"Because I was riding the horse on your wagon but I was invisible so I was here all along," said Harry.

"Damn, I should've been more careful," said the old man.

"BUT ANYWAY," shouted Harry, "this is where I shall STOP YOU, MADD MANN!"

"WHAT, YOU'RE MADD MANN?" shouted Ryuu. "Never heard of you."

Harry jumped off the horse and pulled a broom out of his ass and started flying at Ryuunosuke at light speed.

"Now is when I freeze you Ryuunosuke Naruhodo, and END the Wright bloodline!"

"What how does that even work"

"Blame the localization pal"

Harry flew and flew and his wand got bluer and colder but right as he made it to Ryuu his body split in half and flew behind Ryuu.

"Heh," said Ryuu, staring at the sword that sliced Harry. This sword was a gift from his best friend, it seems even now Asougi is watching over him (this is stuff from The Great Ace Attorney; it's a Great game, highly recommended, way better than that stupid Investigations 2)

"Oh huh, that was easy, I guess we don't have to go to my house after all." said Madd.

But then a blizzard came.

"Ah shit, hate it when that happens." said Madd. "Okay fine my house is like right over there anyway we'll wait it out."

Madd brought Ryuu and the frozen Holmes to his house and he started a fire to start melting the Holmes statue, while also warming Ryuu up.

**MEANWHILE...**

Harry Potter lay in pieces... two, to be precise. One was his body and the second was... his genitals.

"Hey uh can I have that back?" said Harry.

"No," said the mysterious force that revived him on a whim. "Not until you KILL RYUUNOSUKE NARUHODO!"

"As you wish..." said Harry, a tear forming in his eye.

**RYUU POV**

Ryuu woke up shivering cold, the fire having burned out and the firewood turned to ashes. He sat up and tried to hug himself warm. It was then that he realized that his sword was gone.

"Hey madman!" Ryuu knocked on Madd's door.

"Don't make fun of me name like that."

"No I was just calling you by your full name really quickly," said Ryuu. "But anyway gimme back my sword it's very important to me."

"No weapons in the house Keith," the guy was clearly half asleep and barely listening so Ryuu was suddenly brimming with the intense desire to kick down the door, but didn't; Madd was very generous to let Ryuu stay the night here so he should at least be polite.

"But if Madd didn't steal it, who else could've?"

"Looking for something, Mr. Naruhodo?"

Ryuu spun his head 1530 degrees really quickly because he couldn't believe the voice he just heard, yet there he was, or at least part of him anyway.

"HOLMES!"


	12. The Adventure of the Great Master Part 3

CHAPTER 12: THE ADVENTURE OF THE GREAT MASTER FINAL

Holmes was there, yet he was still stuck in the ice.

"How did you melt?"

"The fire melted me, but only my head, fortunately that means I can think and I have... one deduction about this place."

"What?"

"Did you notice, Mr. Naruhodo, that the fire has been relit?"

Naruhodo looked at the fireplace, seeing it was for sure on fire.

"WAIT A MINUTE" said Naruhodo. "The fire had burned out when I woke up!"

"Yes, this is quite mysterious indeed" said Holmes.

"So what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT" said Ryuu. "But you said you had a deduction!"

"Oh right I just deduced from the fact that you were cold that it wasn't lit earlier, I haven't actually worked out what it means."

Ryuu pondered this curious development. There were a total of three people in the house: Madd Mann, himself and Holmes. Holmes is frozen in ice from the chest down so he would not have been able to start the fire again. Ryuu sure didn't. And Madd has an airtight alibi, he's been in his room the whole time. And yet somehow, when Ryuu left the room to go upstairs to Madd's room, the fire had been relit.

Ryuu decided to go back upstairs to Madd Mann's room to ask him about this, hoping to confirm he didn't somehow leave his room, go downstairs and start the fire again in the few seconds Ryuu spent heading back to the lounge.

Knock knock

"Hello, Mr. Mann?" said Ryuu, calling out to Mann.

There was no response but a soft, chilly cackle from behind Ryuu.

"There's no one there," said Harry Potter who casually strolled up to Ryuu. "Take a look inside," he said, with a wicked grin.

Ryuu obliged, the door was locked so Harry cast magic to unlock it, and what was inside was a bedroom, yet no Madd Man resided within. There were no windows, the only possible exit was the door. Furthermore, the key was inside the room.

"Mr. Naruhodo if you do not want me to murder your friend who I have imprisoned in my secret base you must reveal the location of your recent descendant, and then also cast your life's blood on the floor to perish."

Ryuu clutched his sword, but alas, it had been rendered unusable by Harry's magic. He couldn't betray his beloved son, but he couldn't betray Madd after he had dared to save his life!

"(The thing to do at times like these is to turn my thinking around.)" thought Ryuu. "(Don't think, "how can I save them both," think, "how can Harry NOT hurt one or the other?")

Ryuu flashed back to everything that happened that day. Madd being in the bedroom. The relighting of the fire. Madd disappearing from his bedroom. Could Harry, with or without magic, really have kidnapped Madd in such a short timespan?

And then a dastardly plot formed in Ryuu's mind, a solution that would save BOTH Madd and his beloved son!

"IGIARI!" shouted Ryuunosuke Naruhodou, The Great Ace Attorney! "That is not so, Harry Potter!"

"Wh-What?"

"You are bluffing! I will not give into your demands!"

"B-But I have a hostage!"

"Ah, yes, I have doubts about that, would you please give your testimony about how you obtained Mr. Mann?"

Harry began perspiring. "O-Of course..."

===ARGUMENT===

"You must give in, Ryuunosuke Naruhodo, for your friend's life is on the line."

"Yes, while you were talking with Holmes, I swooped in and made Madd disappear with my magic."

"MATTA!" shouted Ryuu. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was talking with Holmes?"

"Well that's because these walls are thin, I heard your conversation clearly from this bedroom."

"I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE MR. NARUHODO" shouted Holmes from the lounge, proving this statement.

"I see... add this to your argument."

"Fine," said Harry.

"I heard you and Holmes talking in the lounge from here. These walls are thin."

"IGIARI!" shouted Ryuu. "But if that were the case... WHY DIDN'T WE HEAR YOU CAST THE MAGIC SPELL?!"

"YAHHHH" shouted Harry.

"If you heard our conversation, we should have heard you say the magic words! This is... a contradiction!"

"And how do you explain it?"

"It means you didn't capture Madd at all! He is still somewhere out there!"

"But how did he escape if not by magic?" laughed Harry. The key to the door was inside here and there are no windows, he would have no escape!"

Ryuu shook his head. It was time for the great turnabout.

"Madd Mann did not escape from this room... because he wasn't in this room to begin with!"

"WH-WHAT"

"ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN CLEARLY!" shouted Ryuunosuke. "YOU SEE, HARRY POTTER, THIS HOUSE IS ACTUALLY SPLIT INTO TWO IDENTICAL HALVES. WHILE I WAS SLEEPING IN THE LOUNGE, THE FIRE THERE WENT OUT. I LEFT THE LOUNGE AND WENT TO MADD'S BEDROOM. THEN, AFTER TALKING TO HIM, THE HALL ROTATED 180 DEGREES, SO WHEN I WENT TO THE LOUNGE, I ACTUALLY WENT TO THE SECOND LOUNGE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOUSE, AND THAT'S WHY THE FIRE WAS BURNING AGAIN!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Harry. "Please! Spare me this absurd theory! SHERLOCK HOLMES WAS THERE! HOW COULD HE HAVE MOVED FROM THE FIRST LOUNGE TO THE SECOND ONE?"

"IGIARI!" shouted Ryuunosuke. "IT WAS ACTUALLY MADD MANN WHO MOVED HIM! BECAUSE YOU SEE, SOME TIME BEFORE I WOKE UP, THE FIRE BURNING OUT IN THE FIRST LOUNGE INTERFERED WITH OUR PLANS TO MELT HIM. HE HAD TO BE MOVED TO THE SECOND LOUNGE WHERE THE FIRE WAS STILL BURNING SO HE COULD CONTINUE THAWING! THAT'S HOW SHERLOCK HOLMES ENDED UP IN THE SECOND LOUNGE. THEREFORE, HARRY POTTER, YOU DO NOT HAVE A HOLD ON MY FRIEND MADD MANN, FOR HE IS STILL IN HIS BEDROOM WHERE I LEFT HIM! THIS WAS ALL A BLUFF! HARRY POTTER, THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! NOBODY THREATENS MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY!"

Ryuu unsheathed Karuma, defying the magical siphon Harry and placed on it, and lunged for the kill... sadly, it only sent him backwards, but that was enough. Ryuu ran past him and ran back to the lounge where the fire continued to burn. He scooped Holmes up, put the fire out and kicked the fireplace in, revealing a secret passage to the first lounge. He carried Holmes through there and up the stairs, with Harry hot on his trail, and ran to Madd's bedroom.

"MADD WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Ryuu, kicking the door in. He ran inside only to discover that this was not a bedroom, but a giant freezer, and a woman was freezing Madd Mann in a block of ice!

"Wha-" was all Ryuu could let out before he got kicked in the back of the head.

"Well done, Harry. Let us begin our plans to freeze the world in ice forever."

"But of course... Mistress JK Rowling."

===PRESENT DAY===

"And that is all I remember before I passed out," said Ryuunosuke.

"After that, the villains threw both of us into this here freezer where I deduce we remained for a thousand years" said Holmes.

"So, that scum bastard Harry's behind all this, again," said Phoenix. "And whoever this JK Rowling bitch is."

"Hm," said Storm. "How can we defeat these two?"

They all suddenly turned to the entrance at the sound of light footsteps.

"I believe I can help with that," said the thinnest man Ryuunosuke had ever seen.

"MARIO!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Battel of Wits

CHAPTER 13: Battel of Wits

"Mario, where have you been"

"Forgive me, Storm, but I didn't think I could trust you," said Mario. "But I had to do some research into our opposition on my own. They say you have to "know your enemy.""

"Okay so can you share what you know?"

"Yes," said Mario. "The woman JK Rowling is, on the surface, a gentlewoman who wrote a fun happy story named Harry Potter, for children everywhere to consume and enjoy. However, deep down she associates with an evil organization. A group of the lowest common denominator of the multiverse, reprehensible forces of pure evil who, if we continue to allow their existence, will bring nothing but disaster of the most diabolical kind: genocide. They are called... the TERFs.

LIGHTNING FLASHED ENGULFING THE ROOM!

===LATER===

Storm, Phoenix, Mario, Rocco, Ryuunosuke and Holmes stood on a rock outside Bowser's Castle.

"Careful," said Phoenix. "Seven people standing on a rock outside Bowser's Castle is sure to grab people's attention."

"We gotta get into the castle somehow" said Rocco.

"Don't worry by analyzing the footprint residue on the ground there is most definitely a secret passage inside under the bridge," said Holmes.

"ALRIGHT" said Storm. "Let's bust in and do stuff."

"But what if the guards attack us"

"Oh right hmm..."

"Well we've got our hammers," said Mario. "And Ryuunosuke's got a sword but the rest of you are fucked so idk."

Suddenly, Tom Nook was there.

"Can I interest you in dangerous weapons for one thousand bell-"

Wario grabbed Nook and shook him until the weapons flew out and threw him away.

"You're-a-welcome," said Wario. "Wait what's a goin' on?"

===MINUTES LATER===

"Hey yall hear sumthin'?" said Goomba in the room where the secret passage is, but locked from the inside so noone can get in... but then the door SWUNG OPEN and Wario blasted in with his muscley arm in front like in Wario Land which needs a new game.

Then Mario and Ryuunosuke came and hammers and the sword got swung around killing people up, they were no match for us.

"Okay the pathways cleared" said Ryuu. "Go kill Bowser and Harry and JK Rowling Storm!"

Storm, Phoenix, Rocco and Holmes all ran down the hall while Mario and Ryuu ran down the stairs to the dungeon.

===NORMAL POV===

"Okay the door to the throne room is here," said Storm and he swung it open.

"INTRUDERS" shouted Bowser.

"Yeah well tough shit we're here and we gonna kill u all," said Phoenix.

"Gahahahaha you have failed to consider something Mr Wright" said Bowser, and then a massive cage fell from the ceiling and trapped them.

"FUCK" said Phoenix.

"HA" said Bowser "And since you were dumb enough to split with Mario noone is flat enough to escape!"

"Incorrect, Bowser," said Holmes.

"What you say?"

"I had previously deduced that you planned to trap us - you see, you had left a fatal clue behind and that was the fact that there was a massive cage hanging from the ceiling. The moment I noticed it, I called Mario and while you and Phoenix were talking we came and did this."

And then Holmes put on a moustache.

"MARIOOOOO!" shouted Bowser.

"Yaaahaha, now I'm gonna escape!" said Mario as he slipped through the bars.

"YES!" said Storm. "Mario help us escape!"

===RYUUNOSUKE POV===

"Glad we managed to get you guys outta there" said Ryuu as he, Holmes, Edgeworth Maya and Layton stepped out of the dungeon.

"Hmm..." said Edgeworth "I smell the smell of that moron Phoenix getting in danger as usual."

They all ran to the throne room and saw to their horror the stuff that I just mentioned a few lines ago.

"PHOENIX!"

In the distraction, Bowser called for reinforcements.

"Ha," said Bowser, and an interface appeared showing the fighters' statistics.

They were:

RYUU TEAM VS BOWSER TEAM

Ryuunosuke (4 stars) VS Bowser (10 stars)

Holmes (4 stars) VS JK Rowling (5 stars)

Layton (3 stars) VS Dry Bones (Infinity stars cause he can't die lol)

Edgeworth (1 star) VS Koopa (3 stars)

Maya (1 star) VS Goomba (1 star)

"Ha, see, you lose every fight."

"Mr. Naruhodo what if we swap our fighters around," said Holmes.

They tried to solve this like the second puzzle battle in Unwound Future.

"Hmmm if I fight Koopa and Holmes fights Goomba then that's two wins but then the others get their asses kicked we can't even tie!"

"GWAHAHA that's right fools you have NO CHANCE!"

"B-Bro..." came a whimper from inside the cage.

"Who said that," said Bowser.

"Luigi...?" said Mario.

Then Luigi crawled out from behind Storm's back.

===NORMAL POV===

I've had enough cowering behind the scenes!

"Gahhhr, Green Mario was here the whole time?" shouted Bowser.

"Yeah wahoo bro I'm gonna save you!" shouted me, and since I was also paper, I ran through the bars.

LUIGI: 10 STARS.

"Yah, try fight me Bowser," I said and I punched Bowser in the face. Bowser flew across the hallway, but he did not die so he went charging back at me!

In the commotion, Ryuu realized he wasn't fighting anyone so he pressed a button and the cage lifted and then the list grew even more!

THE COMPLETE TEAM RYUUNOSUKE LIST:

Luigi (10 stars)

Storm (5 stars)

Ryuunosuke (4 stars)

Holmes (4 stars)

Phoenix (3 stars)

Layton (3 stars)

Rocco (2 stars)

Edgeworth (1 star)

Maya (1 star)

Ryuunosuke's team outnumbered Bowser by 4!

"Hey wait where's Harry?" said Maya.

"And, even more concerning..." said Edgeworth.

Mario hammered Storm in the face!

"...Why isn't HE fighting with us?" shouted Edgeworth.

"BRO WHAT" I screamed.

"Storm... I thought for a minute I could trust you again," said Mario. "But no, you continue to associate yourself with that man... DIE!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
